projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyrule Warriors Review
Jared reviews Hyrule Warriors. Synopsis Hyrule Warriors was developed by the same people who made the Dynasty Warriors games. A lot of people labelled this as a Dynasty Warriors game with a Legend of Zelda skin, and they are right. Jared hasn't played a Dynasty Warriors game since 5, and he found himself enjoying this game. Every character has their own separate attacks and has multiple weapon types. Each character plays differently. Characters feel more distinct. Each character has their own weapon choices, and each has their own element to use in each stage, but that can be ignored. The elements don't add much to the game however. The story is the main draw. Going through several stages with several characters and completing several missions. Most of this involves killing dudes and killing bosses, however the player's allies barely do anything on their own. They get thrashed constantly. The most fun comes from fighting other warriors. They are fun, but don't do anything interesting. They go through a pattern of attacks. The large bosses will do the same thing over and over again, and it will take a long time. A weakness meter helps a little bit, but they don't do as much damage as they should. Jared hoped the game would split up between a hero side, and a villain side, but they were combined, and the villains only had three stages. More time spent on them would have been cooler. Items are limited to the series staples, and are used sparingly. They can unlock hidden areas, but it may not be worth while. The bosses weaknesses are obvious. Finding all the heart containers can be a joy or tiresome, as it results in multiple playthroughs on each of the stages. Even Gold Skulltulas need multiple playthroughs to find them all, but they are worth collecting. Players can make badges for each character to improve their skills. A training dojo can allow characters to catch up on their levels, removing a lot of grinding. Adventure Mode is inspired by the original Legend of Zelda. It is a scenario mode, where each screen provides a mission. It's mostly the same feel as the main mode. Cards can be unlocked, which give more rewards. The secrets are in the same places as where they were in The Legend of Zelda. It is frustrating that the Adventure Mode is the only way to unlock certain characters and weapons. Jared hoped that the story mode would allow characters to become unlocked, but the majority is left in the adventure mode. The game can be played co-op, however the TV player gets a downgrade in resolution. It is bizarre and looks like the gamepad screen blown up. There is also a lot of slowdown, and there is no co-op online. The only online is assisting people passively. It is mindless hack 'n slash and is very repetitive. However, Jared was having fun. Lack of online co-op is disappointing, and Jared would have liked more from the story. The game gets a 7/10, and isn't a game for everyone. It might be worth checking out if the player has a Wii U, but isn't worth buying a Wii U for. Category:Reviews Category:Videos